


All That Glitters

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: As a child, Boromir was like a magpie, attracted to anything bright and shining.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Shiny" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Oooh, shiny! *grin*

As a child, Boromir was like a magpie, attracted to anything bright and shining. In the room he shared with his brother was a small carved wooden chest where he kept all his treasures: a bit of smooth colored glass he'd found at his uncle's, a shiny polished stone, and other bits and baubles.

He'd had the Fellowship in tears one night describing how fascinated he'd been with his father's sword, following him around and tugging at it.

Now, watching Boromir watch the Ring, Aragorn hoped that the old magpie instinct was all that motivated him--but he feared not.


End file.
